


Back in the Early Days

by liberalistempor



Series: The Avengers, Live! [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Other, band!au, part of a larger epic, preslash, some lines shamelessly stolen from Zits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberalistempor/pseuds/liberalistempor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers is just a flegling band in need of a drummer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first beginnings of several fics, each to do with this new universe I created where the Avengers are a band signed with SHIELD (Strategic Harmonics, Incredible Effects and Loud Drumming) Records. They'll probably be chronological, but this is definitely the first scene of them.

“We don't need just any drummer!” Tony exclaims, shouting over the racket of Steve's neighbor. “Now that War Machine is in the military, we need one with practice space!” 

“And maybe a cute little sister,” Clint says, throwing in a smirk.

“No!” Steve protests, looking shocked.

“A cute little brother?” he counters.

“Look, this is not the discussion we should be having right now,” he says, running his hands through his perfectly styled blond hair. 

“So that's not a no to the cute little brother,” Natasha muses, lounging on the beat up couch. “Good to know.” 

“Guys!” Steve says again. The noise is louder and louder, his neighbor wailing some drumming record for the past fifteen minutes. “Turn it down!” 

“I apologize!” A muffled voice responds back. “I shall cease my drumming practice immediately!” 

“What?” 

[PAGE BREAK]

“Greetings, neighbors!” a blond, muscled, linebacker of a man exclaims loudly when the door is opened. “I did not realize the walls were so thin in this place!” 

“I'm Steve,” he says with a bright grin. “I was wondering if you had a band.”

“A band? Nay, I am not part of any group such as that.” 

“Would you like to?”

[PAGE BREAK]

“That was...amazing,” Tony says. “That was the best drum solo I've ever heard in my entire life.” 

“That was merely the introduction to the most glorious drum solo you've ever heard in your life,” the blond -Thor- says with a wicked grin. 

“Thor?” a voice calls from the door. “Who's all this, then?” The group turns as a singular unit to see a thin, pale man with long black hair and hipster clothes, a leather jacket and scarf and ripped up skinny jeans, brown converse on. He's carrying a matching leather messenger bag, holding a book. Steve stares, eyes round and focused on the newcomer. 

“Brother! These are the others of which I join!” Thor booms. They're realizing as a whole Thor doesn't do things quietly at all. “They are called the Avengers!” 

“Are they going to be practicing here all the time?” he asks, a patient air in his voice. 

“Nay, we shall find some other place to perfect our music.” 

“Good. I shall be in my rooms then. Lovely to meet you...Avengers,” he says, scanning the room before moving down the hall.” Steve stares at his retreating back, and Clint slaps him on the shoulder. 

“Cute little brother!” he crows with a grin.


End file.
